Terran
by Chinorwegia
Summary: AU in which Honoka is a normal teenage girl. She finds herself in the alternate dimension of Earth known as Terran after realizing she disliked her life in her dimension. There, she meet Ayase Eri, a girl who has gone missing two years prior, Tojo Nozomi and Nishikino Maki, both of whom live in the dimension of Terran. Will she stay in Terran or will she go home to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peoples. Announcement time. I will be taking Making a Movie down tomorrow. This is not me attempting to juggle a 5****th**** story. As a result, Anna will be put on stand-by until I find another place to put her, probably will be in the future girls story. So now…meet Alice.**

**Alice: It's my turn to finally show up? YESH!**

**You do know your job right?**

**Alice: Yeah, yeah. Commentate and read reviews.**

**You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Alice: Whatever. You don't own Love Live or anything.**

* * *

><p>"I hate my life…" Honoka grumbled. She was walking back to her home by herself. She didn't have any friends in her high school, nor did she really fit in at her home. She stopped walking, closed her eyes, and sighed heavily.<p>

When she opened her eyes again, she was stunned.

"What happened to the street I was walking on? Where is the city? The houses?" Honoka surveyed her new surroundings. The area around her was mostly devoid of life, except for some dry, brittle plants. She looked up and saw the stars shining down from a deep indigo sky.

"This…where is this? There's no desert near Tokyo…" Honoka said, bringing her gaze to the space between the sky and the ground. There was a futuristic-looking city in the distance, and, when she squinted, she could make out the outline of a less modernized building that was closer to her.

"I could ask the people living there where I am." She muttered. Her mind made up, she hefted her school bag and started walking.

As she neared the building, she noticed that there were children playing outside by the glow of candlelight. The only really unusual thing she noticed about the children was that they were all accessorized with some form of animal characteristics, be it ears, tails, or antennae and wings.

"Maybe this is an orphanage. No other place would have this many kids around." She thought aloud. The children shied away from her as she passed, though she could feel them watching her from behind.

Upon reaching the door, she knocked on it without hesitation. A middle-aged woman with a kind-looking face opened the door. The woman, Honoka noticed, had barely noticeable bear ears.

"Oh dear! A new face! Come in, come in!" The woman tugged Honoka in and the teenager was unable to protest. Once the woman had finished fussing over her (taking her bag, her jacket, sitting her down on the couch before the fireplace, and giving her a cup of hot chocolate) Honoka finally found a chance to speak. She placed the cup, which smelled delicious, on the end table next to the couch to avoid being distracted.

"Um…where is this place?" She asked hesitantly.

"'Mala's Home for Orphans! I'm Mala, by the way, but everyone here calls me 'Mama'. You're free to use it if you want!" 'Mama' said.

"O-okay, Mama… But what is that city we are near? What country are we in?" Honoka asked. She was starting to worry from the lack of information she had.

"That's Tokyo. We're in Japan." Mama replied. Honoka shot to her feet, startling the older woman.

"No way! That's not Tokyo! It can't be! Tokyo doesn't look like that!" Honoka yelled, certain that Mama was wrong.

"Dear…are you, by any chance, from Earth?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, why?" Honoka said in confusion. "Aren't we on Earth right now?"

"Yes and no. Hang on." The woman turned to the staircase and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Eri dear! Come here please!"

"Coming, Mama!" A blond-haired girl with blue eyes vaulted over the railing of the second floor and dropped down to the ground level with a perfect landing. Clapping could be heard from above. Honoka noticed that she wasn't wearing any animal accessories. "What is it Mama?"

"This dear here is from your world. Can you explain things to her?"

"Sure!" Eri smiled. Mama nodded and hobbled off to what looked like the kitchen.

"So…what do you know?" Eri asked seriously. "What do you remember before coming here?"

"Before I answer that, can I ask you something?" Eri nodded, motioning for Honoka to go on. "Are you Ayase Eri, the girl who went missing two years ago?"

"You remember that?!" Eri said in shock. No one's supposed to remember me on Earth!"

"'On Earth'? We're on Earth right now, aren't we?" Honoka asked fearfully.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself. Explain to me what happened before you came here." Eri said, hoping that the explanation would calm the other girl.

"Um…I was walking home from school by myself. No one knows how to deal with me 'cos I insisted you existed and that you disappeared but no one believed me. Frankly, I don't know why no one remembers you." Honoka mused, getting off topic.

"I'll explain that later. Continue." Eri urged.

"So I was walking home and I was really starting to hate my life. Then I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was a ten minute walk away from here. I checked." Honoka said, holding up her arm that had a watch on it. "Now explain to me where I am and all the other things I asked."

"You only asked me one other thing." Eri noted.

"Oh…uh…ehehe~" Honoka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Eri smiled.

"No matter. I'll answer whatever you need to know. First of all, this place. It's not Earth." Eri was immediately interrupted by Honoka.

"That's impossible!" The younger teen cried.

"Calm down…what is your name?"

"Kousaka Honoka."

"Calm down, Honoka-san. Let me explain. This is a variation of Earth located in another dimension. This place, this planet, is called Terran." Eri said, letting the information sink in.

"So you're saying I stepped into another dimension?" Eri nodded. "But that doesn't make any sense! How did I get here?!"

"You remembered me, right? That's part of the reason. You also didn't like living in your world. That's the other half." Eri paused. Honoka gave her a look of one hundred percent zero understanding.

"When I came into this dimension, it was because I knew one of my friends had disappeared mysteriously, yet no one around me remembered her. That was before I moved to Japan. I was miserable in Japan. I hated living in Japan. I began to hate the world I lived in and then, as I was walking, I wound up just outside this orphanage. And I decided to stay put."

"Did you find your friend?" Honoka asked.

"No. I'm sure she's out there, but I haven't left this dimension's Japan yet."

"So…I'm here because I disliked my world and because I remembered you?"

"Basically." Eri said.

"Can I go home?" Honoka asked.

"You can, but your memories of this world will be erased. And if you go, you can't come back. You have one week to decide to stay or not. Or else, this world will return you to your dimension without the memories of this place." Eri warned.

"I see… Another question. Why does everyone I've seen so far wear animal accessories?" Eri chuckled lightly at that question.

"They're not wearing animal accessories. They are part animal and they can turn into their animal at will. So don't get Mama angry~" Eri said teasingly.

"G-got it… One more. Why did you decide to stay?" Honoka asked.

"Because… I met her. Someone who needed me by her side more than those people on Earth. It's faster just to introduce you to her. Nozomi!" Eri called out.

"I'm coming, Eri-chi~!" Another voice chirped out from the second floor. Unlike Eri, Nozomi took the stairs down and came up to Eri.

"This is Tojo Nozomi. She is a tanuki." Eri said.

"Hi!" Nozomi smiled at Honoka.

"H-Hi…" Honoka responded hesitantly.

"I adopted her." Eri said bluntly.

"W-what?! How?! You're practically the same age!" Honoka said.

"We are the same age." Nozomi informed her.

"That doesn't make any difference!"

"Honoka-san, you need to seriously calm down. We, humans from Earth, are given a place to stay in whatever city we choose without needing to work or go to school unless we want to. That's because every country on Terran likes meeting humans from Earth. I've adopted Nozomi and Yazawa Nico, who you haven't met yet, from this orphanage so that I wouldn't have to live alone and because they needed homes. Right, Nozomi?" Eri said, petting the tanuki girl between her ears.

"Yup, Eri-chi!" Nozomi responded cheerfully.

"Were you busy? I should let you get back to her." Eri said.

"Yeah, I probably should go. She's feeling a bit more talkative today. Bye, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi ran back up the stairs.

"Who is she talking about?" Eri glanced at Honoka. She smiled slyly, getting an idea.

"One of the orphans here. Even though she's a beautiful and polite girl, she refuses to get adopted." Eri said.

"Why?" Honoka asked.

"Want to go meet her? Just a warning, don't get attached if you decide to go back to our home dimension. They won't go with you." Eri said, leading Honoka up the stairs.

"Why is that?"

"Because humans are greedy creatures who will use any means to discover new information. The ones living here can actually travel to our dimension at will. They just don't because humans capture, kill, and dissect them in the name of Earth science. So they won't go to Earth even if they want to stay with you."

"That makes sense." They had reached the end of the hallway.

"This is her room. Nozomi should be in there." Eri said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice was quiet. "Besides Eri-san, that is." Honoka looked at Eri in surprise. The other girl shrugged.

"Sensitive ears." Eri explained. The door opened and Nozomi peered out questioningly. "She showed an interest in her."

"I see. Come in then." Nozomi said, opening the door further. Eri walked in while Honoka hesitated at the door.

"You can come in." Honoka looked at the girl who spoke. She had brilliant red hair and amethyst eyes that seemed to be scanning Honoka. Honoka looked to see if she had any animal characteristics. She did, spotted cat's ears and a spotted tail, though Honoka couldn't discern if the spots belonged to cheetahs, jaguars, or ocelots. Honoka didn't want to refuse an invitation from her and she entered the room.

"Hi. I'm Kousaka Honoka, from Earth." Honoka said as an introduction. She waited for a response but the other girl had lost interest after learning the name.

"Come on, Maki-chan! At least talk to her!" Nozomi urged. Maki glanced at Honoka with bored eyes then resumed looking out the window.

"No. I have no interest in being adopted." She said. Nozomi looked at Honoka apologetically. "Can you leave now?" It was a clear dismissal and Honoka obeyed. Eri took her back down the stairs, leaving Nozomi with Maki.

"That was Nishikino Maki, the jaguar girl." Honoka stored that information away so that she wouldn't forget.

"Is she always like that? I thought you said she was polite."

"She was being polite. And I think you did better than a lot of others who have tried to get her. At least she let you into the room. Most don't make it past the door." Eri said.

"Hm…" Honoka was thinking. "Why haven't people given up on adopting her if she rejects every attempt?"

"Because her parents were rich before they were killed for their money. She'll receive the money they had in the bank when she becomes of age at 21 but until then, she is an orphan and has to stay here. So there are those who want her for her future wealth. She rejects them because there will be no way for her to be happy with them. Then there are those who genuinely care about her well-being. She rejects them too because she went with one family like that before and they were killed by the same people who killed her parents. In the orphanage, the assassins don't try and get her because there are countless kids running around at all times of the day and they can't sneak in. She only opens to Nozomi and sometimes me. She refuses to get close to anyone else because they could wind up dead because of her."

"That's so sad." Honoka said.

"Are you going to stay and try to get Maki to open up to you? No one's done it before." Eri said, silently challenging the other girl.

"I have a week here to decide, right?" Eri nodded. "Then I'll give it a try, though I'll probably go home instead of staying here."

"That's better than giving up right away." Eri said, complimenting the ginger.

* * *

><p>"She interests you, doesn't she?" Nozomi asked. Maki brought her knees closer to her chest as her tail curled around her legs.<p>

"She'll only get hurt. I told you, I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore." Maki muttered. Nozomi sighed and gave the younger girl a hug.

"You can at least give it a try." Nozomi encouraged.

"You heard her. She'll probably go home at the end of the week. Why should I bother?" Maki mumbled into Nozomi's chest.

"Because it's better than denying yourself the happiness me and Eri-chi want you to find." Nozomi said. Maki didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Do you like this story so far? The others will be making their appearances soon, so don't worry. She *points to me* hasn't forgotten them. So review and tell us what you think so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: We're back with another chapter! *waves* Etto… first of all, Honoka was able to travel to Terran because 1) she's not an adult (Author says she'll explain this in the story soon), 2) she remembers that Eri disappeared but no one believes Eri ever existed, 3) she no longer liked living her current life.**

**Ugh… I think I should take down Making a Movie because I have no idea how to end it! The bloopers are getting less and less funny and the chapters are no longer making any sense… …I'll put off deciding to delete it for another few days.**

**Alice: I hope you can't tell what's going on. That's the way it's supposed to be. But yes, Author has come up with a plot. I think there was a guest review so I'll answer that even though it didn't show up on the review section… Author has played Chrono Days by Pacthesis. She chose to stay in the past in the end. What do you think Honoka will choose? And now on with the story! Author doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Honoka spent the night at Eri's home in Tokyo. It was too late for her to go to the city's officials and inform them of her presence there the previous night. They would go as soon as everyone was awake and had breakfast.<p>

Honoka stared at the various meals the chef, Nico, had made for their breakfast. The short panda girl seemed at home in the kitchen, though the dishes she prepared were a bit odd, different from what Honoka was used to. She and Eri both had a bowl of rice as well as various small dishes for them. (Fried fish, broccoli stir-fry, and scrambled eggs.) Nozomi's meal consisted of the same size bowl of rice, the same fried fish, but instead of broccoli and scrambled eggs, she had a plate of yakiniku. The meal she prepared for herself consisted of rice, the broccoli, and a plate of stir-fry bamboo shoots.

"Each meal is made according to your preferences." Nico explained. "Except for yours since I don't know you."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented by your comment." Honoka said in response.

"It's up to you. But for now, just eat. We'll be heading to the city hall right after this." Eri said, picking up her bowl of rice.

"Okay…" Honoka responded, doing the same.

"Is it okay to leave Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan by themselves?" Honoka asked.

"It's fine. After we finish at the city hall, we'll come back, pick up Nozomi, and go to the orphanage." Eri said. They were riding a motorcycle through the city. Honoka had wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist as they sped along, weaving through the stopped cars to get to the front, right before the signal light.

"Why do you go to the orphanage? I thought you don't have to work." Honoka asked.

"I don't have to. I do it because I want to. Sitting around all day with nothing to do is boring. Relaxing, but boring. So I go and help out at the orphanage." Eri said.

"I see…"

"Do you not want to go to the orphanage? You don't have to come if you don't want to." Eri suggested.

"No, I want to!" Honoka shouted, her thoughts immediately jumping to Maki. "I'll go."

"I thought you'd say that." Honoka didn't get to respond as the light turned green and Eri gunned the engine.

"So what's your new address? I'll stop by there and let you see your new place." Eri offered. She hadn't gone in with Honoka when the ginger was led away to be assigned her home.

"It just says #888." Honoka said, reading off the paper she was given. "There's no street name."

"That's 'cos there's no street names for any of the streets here in this Tokyo. My number is #708." Eri explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Honoka agreed. Eri's wild riding speed got them to the house within fifteen minutes, almost the exact same time it took them to get from Eri's house to the city hall.

"Here's the place." Eri announced. She looked across the street. Nozomi waved to her from the front porch and she automatically waved back. "...Wait, it's right across from my house?!"

"Ah! It is!" Honoka shouted back.

"Well, that makes things a lot more convenient." Nozomi remarked, crossing the street to join the other two.

"Why don't you go in and take a look around?" Eri suggested. Honoka nodded and unlocked the front door with her key. She went in and explored. It was a lot like Eri's house, only she had one bedroom where Eri had three. She exited the house and locked the door.

"How come you have three bedrooms?" Honoka asked.

"That's 'cos my house is occupied by me, Nozomi, and Nico. So we have three bedrooms. You're still living by yourself so there aren't any other bedrooms." Eri explained.

"Shall we get going?" Nozomi asked, pointing to the motorcycle.

"But how are we all going to fit on it?" Honoka asked.

"Don't worry." Eri said. "We've got this." The blonde pulled her helmet over her head and sat down on the seat, gesturing for Honoka to get on behind her. The ginger did as asked, though she still had no idea how Nozomi would be able to fit on the motorcycle since it could only seat two people comfortably. A tanuki leapt into her lap and curled up there.

"Keep a hold on her with one arm. We don't want her falling off in the middle of the road." Eri suggested. Honoka did as commanded, and just in time too. Eri revved up the engine and the three of them tore down the street.

When they reached the orphanage, there where children playing outside. They weren't the same children as the ones Honoka had seen the previous night. '_Maybe they were nocturnal?'_ She thought. Nozomi jumped from her lap as soon as she could and shifted back to her semi-human form. Eri parked her motorcycle to one side and the three of them headed towards the building. The sounds of a cat-fight stopped them in their tracks.

"Eri-chi!" Nozomi shouted. "It's them again!" She had already started running to the source of the sounds.

"Not again!" Eri groaned, following the purple-haired girl.

"What's going on?!" Honoka asked, having no choice but to follow in order to satisfy her curiosity. Eri didn't answer so Honoka sped up past the other girl to see for herself. A orange kitten had just leapt onto the back of a jaguar cub and, as Honoka watched, it bit onto the neck fur of the bigger cat. The jaguar cub yowled in indignation as it tried to reach the kitten but the big cat couldn't grab onto the smaller one. The kitten dug its claws into the back of the jaguar and blood flowed from the wounds. The spotted cat cried out in pain and rolled onto its back, squishing its attacker onto the ground. When the jaguar cub rolled back onto its paws, the kitten was lying flat on the ground. Satisfied that the kitten wouldn't be attacking again, the jaguar cub twisted its neck to try and clean its wounds. Even though the jaguar cub had been scratched to the point of bleeding, the wounds weren't deep. The kitten had no injury except for being squashed by a roll.

"That was a good fight nya!" The kitten had turned back into her Terran form. The girl standing before them had short orange hair and green eyes. The jaguar cub looked at her reproachfully before also going into her Terran form.

"That's only because I let you get me, Rin." Maki scoffed. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Don't be like that, Maki-chan!" Rin grinned.

"Both of you are in so much trouble…" Both cat girls looked up and cowered before the dark aura of Nozomi. They ran, followed closely by Nozomi.

"W-w-where'd they go?" Another girl asked, resting her hands on her knees as she panted.

"Hanayo! You were supposed to keep Rin from going at Maki while you visited." Eri chided.

"S-sorry…but Nishikino-san seems to enjoy the fights…and they moved as they were fighting so I couldn't keep up…" Hanayo apologized.

"Seriously, will someone tell me what's going on?" Honoka said, not happy with being left out of the loop.

"Oh. Sorry, Honoka. This is Koizumi Hanayo. She's human, just like us." Eri said as an introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Hanayo-chan. I thought you said that Maki-san didn't open with anyone except you and Nozomi-chan." Honoka said, raising an eyebrow at Eri.

"She fights with Rin. There's a difference." Eri said in her own defense.

"Rin-chan likes challenging Nishikino-san whenever she's in the same general vicinity of her. So they spar a lot, but Rin-chan never comes out hurt from it." Hanayo said.

"That's 'cos Maki knows that if she uses her claws or her teeth, she could seriously injure Rin. There's a huge difference in their strengths and size." Eri commented.

"But they both still ran from Nozomi-chan." Honoka pointed out.

"That's because Nozomi-san is someone to be feared." Hanayo said mysteriously.

"By the way, she's your next door neighbor." Eri said to Honoka.

"Eh?!" Honoka and Hanayo said in unison.

"So if you decide to adopt Maki, you're in for a lot of fighting~!" Eri walked off, laughing.

"You want to adopt Nishikino-san?" Hanayo asked.

"I'm not sure if I even want to stay here yet." Honoka admitted.

"It'd be nice if someone would be capable of adopting her. I don't want to see her suffer anymore. That's part of the reason Rin-chan fights her. To force her to stop thinking about causing trouble for everyone." Hanayo turned away from Honoka. "I really hope you stay, Honoka-san." Then the brunette ran after the direction Eri had gone.

"…What should I do? I know I disliked living my life…but do I really want to stay here?" Honoka stared up at the sky, unable to come up with an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Oh yeah! Before I forget, my design has been confirmed and Author will be posting it onto her Deviantart account. It's 'Chinowegia' 'cos Author made a typo when typing her own name.<strong>

**Shut up! People make mistakes!**

**Alice: So I'll be up there. Oh, and, I'm a Terran too!**

**Terran- the dimension; the people living in that dimension**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice: No one reviewed last chapter. …Does no one like this? Am I going to disappear? Kiara was on the verge of disappearance once… Tsuanna is teetering on that verge right now… Am I next in line? *sighs* If I must go, I'll go. But before that, I found out I had a twin brother but he is going to be adopted tomorrow by Author's friend. **

**No-name-yet: So I thought I'd say hi at least once before I go. Hi.**

**Alice: Too bad you can't stay. **

**No-name-yet: My name was to be Alex if Author had kept me in her care. Oh well! I'm going to someone Author trusts so it'll all be good!**

**Alice: If you want to know what he looks like, leave a review below and Author will put his picture up on Deviantart. Oh. msmusicful reviewed. Just in time too. Author was about to post this chapter without having any reviews to respond to. Look above for the answer to Making a Movie. And a half-human, half-jaguar child? That's what Maki is already. **

"**Alex": I'll do the disclaimer. Author doesn't own Love Live. But she does own the idea for this story.**

* * *

><p>Seeing as the sky wasn't giving her an answer, Honoka decided that she would go and see where the others had got to. As she rounded the corner of the building, following the way Eri and Hanayo had taken, the jaguar cub from before bounded up to her. Maki's fur was fluffed up in fear as she glanced wildy about, wondering where the extra bit of wall had come from.<p>

"Maki-chan~!" Nozomi called. The red-furred cub jumped and without hesitation, proceeded to climb up Honoka's legs and buried her way into the ginger's jacket. Honoka could feel the sudden increase in heat in her chest and stomach area as Maki flattened herself as best she could against the other girl.

"Maki-chan!" Nozomi called out again, turning the corner on the opposite end of the building. She spotted Honoka. "Oh! Honoka-chan! Have you seen Maki-chan?" The tanuki girl asked, coming over to the other girl.

"N-no. I haven't." Honoka replied quickly. "I-if you'd excuse me…" She ducked around Nozomi and, with one arm wrapped around her stomach to secure Maki in place, hurried past in the direction Nozomi had come from. Once out of view of the purple-haired girl, she unzipped her jacket and pulled the jaguar cub out. She placed the cat on the ground. Maki looked up at her, questioningly, and she meowed.

"I can't understand you." Honoka whispered, not wanting to draw Nozomi over to where they were. Maki nodded and shifted back into her semi-human form.

"Why'd you lie?" She asked. Honoka assumed that had been the question Maki had asked while still in jaguar form.

"I don't know. I just wanted to protect you." Honoka answered honestly. Maki narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want your protection. I can handle myself." Maki said haughtily.

"Says the one who jumped into my jacket." Honoka teased, making the other girl blush.

"It's not like I wanted to hide in your jacket! It was just the closest place at the moment!" Maki protested. Honoka held her hands up in surrender, chuckling softly. She liked this side of Maki compared to the cool, calm, and unattainable beauty she had met the previous day. This Maki was outside, scratched up, and dirty. But she was no longer someone Honoka felt she couldn't connect to. Speaking of which, Honoka found the pout Maki was giving her extremely adorable.

"Say, Maki-san. Why don't you come and stay with me?" Before Maki could argue, Honoka continued. "I know it's hard for you but believe me when I say this. Even if people come after me to get you, I won't let them. I'm good at fighting." It was true. She had been bullied when she wouldn't conform to the society and agree that Ayase Eri had never existed. She learned to fight dirty, to take advantage of whatever she could, as long as she could get away with as few injuries as possible. And she didn't pick fights, they were brought to her.

"Still. My answer will be no." Maki said. "I don't want to be owing you anything." Honoka sighed. What was she to do with such a proud teenager?

"It'll be very lonely by myself at home." Honoka tried. The other girl pretended to think, even though Honoka could tell she was very interested due to her ear and tail movements.

"Fine. But don't blame me if anything happens to you." Maki said, somehow keeping her obvious excitement out of her voice and facial expression.

"Got it!" Honoka said cheerfully. "So…is there paperwork I need to fill out?"

"Only a little, but I already filled it in for you. Everything's all set and ready to go!" Eri smiled, walking up to them with a piece of paper between her fingers.

"A-already?!" Maki and Honoka gasped at the same time.

"Ara, you two are in perfect sync! How nice~" Nozomi teased, coming from the other side. Maki frowned, having somewhat forgotten that she was in trouble with Nozomi.

"We kinda figured you two would end up living together nya!" Rin said excitedly, even though she was currently leaning on Hanayo for support. Honoka assumed it was from Nozomi's "punishment" though she had no clue what that was.

"I've already loaded all of your stuff into a car, Nishikino-san. Eri-chan told me to." Hanayo said quietly. Maki groaned, sinking to her knees in defeat.

"…once again, how are we all going to fit on your tiny motorcycle?" Honoka asked, staring at the two seater bike. Now they had four girls that would be riding on the thing. Hanayo and Rin had drove off, apologizing since most of the space was Rin's very necessary on-the-go bed and the rest was filled with various foodstuff with very little space for Maki's things.

"They can shift." Eri reminded her.

"So I'm supposed to hold onto two animals and you at the same time?" Honoka said incredulously.

"No, I'll hold Nozomi. It's how we normally do it anyway." Eri said.

"Then why did I have to hold Nozomi earlier?!" Honoka shouted.

"Because it's safer that way?" Eri said as a question. "No matter. Get on." Honoka grumbled a bit but did as she was told. Nozomi shifted form and leapt onto Eri's lap. Maki eyed the vehicle dubiously but shifted form and leapt gingerly into Honoka's lap.

"I'm good!" Honoka told Eri, securing Maki to her body with an arm. She barely got her other arm around Eri before the blonde revved the engine and they roared down the road.

As they were driving, Eri said something to Honoka, but the ginger couldn't hear.

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted.

"I ASKED IF YOU WERE GOING TO STAY!" Eri shouted back. Honoka didn't respond, and she knew she didn't have to. Her answer was secured in her arm. Soon, everyone on Earth would forget her existence as they moved on with their lives. Her life had taken a strange turn but she was willing to follow this path.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: There is a plot that continues past this point but I'm not sure if anyone wants a continuation of this AU. The story could end right here, if no one wants it to go on. I don't know… <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice: Don't worry, everyone! I'm still here! That means Author-san will be pushing forward with this story! Oh and Msmusicful, Anna sends her regards. She will not pass into the void either. Author's pretty liberal with her shipping, though she tends to go with the current pairs that appear in most of her stories. Maybe some NozoEri in later chapters because the main focus of the story is on Honoka and how she interacts with the others. Oh, and since Author's a part of a story-writing club at school, she's going to be using Terran's plot as its own individual story with me and Kiara as the main characters! Isn't that cool?! I think it's 'cos me and Kiara are the only two without connection to Love Live characters. **

**Kiara: The only problem is that we both don't have last names. I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you can come up with some for us?**

**Alice: Oh! Kiara, what are you doing here?**

**Kiara: Author's letting me come over here for now since I'm going to be a part of the stand-alone-without-any-connection-to-anime story.**

**Alice: That's nice. Oh! We'd better get on with the story! Author does not own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>Honoka lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Maki was probably fast asleep in the next room, considering the fact that the other girl was a cat. She had decided to stay in this dimension but now what was she going to do to occupy her time? Even though Hanayo and Eri and those who lived with them technically didn't have anything they needed to do, they all still had their own "jobs". Hanayo and Rin apparently went around town, critiquing on all the ramen and rice shops Tokyo had to offer. Eri and Nozomi helped out at the orphanage and Nico spent most of the day being Eri and Nozomi's personal chef.<p>

"But what can I do?" Honoka wondered aloud. "Oh, I know! I'll become an idol! I've always loved singing anyway and maybe I can debut here!" She was shouting in her excitement.

"SHUT UP!" Maki yelled from the next room. Honoka flinched in surprise. She had been sure that Maki would have been asleep. Oh wait. Maki was a cat and they did have more sensitive hearing.

"Sorry…" Honoka whispered. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. She would discuss her idea with Maki tomorrow in the morning.

"I refuse." Maki stated flatly, without hesitation.

"Eh?! Why? I'm only asking if you can make music. I'm not even asking you to do it!" Honoka pleaded.

"I still refuse." Maki repeated.

"Rin thinks it's a good idea nya!" Rin inputted. She jumped from the windowsill onto Maki, clinging to the red-head.

"Where the heck did you come from, Rin?! And get out! This is not your house!" Maki yelled, trying to shake the other girl off.

"Oh, and Rin supports Honoka-chan whole-heartedly!" Rin added, ignoring Maki's attempts to get her off. "Kayo-chin too!" Honoka vaguely wondered who it was that had left the window open so conviently next to the room they were talking in right across from a window in Hanayo's house. As she was pondering this very deep question, Maki continued to fail at getting Rin off her back. Which was probably to be expected since the red-head had failed at doing so the day before when both of them were in their animal forms.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo shouted through the space between the two houses. "Oh, Honoka-chan. Good morning!"

"Morning!" Honoka called back cheerfully. "Want to come over here for breakfast?!"

"Sure! Since Rin-chan is over there already!" With that, Hanayo disappeared from the window, probably heading down the stairs in her house to get out to go over to Honoka's house. The ginger smiled and headed downstairs. She would have to prepare breakfast for the four of them now. As she tromped down the stairs, a jaguar cub sprinted wildly down the stairs, passing between her legs. An orange kitten was quick to follow, careening down after the other feline. Honoka felt her smile grow, even though she didn't know what she found amusing about Rin chasing Maki down. Maybe because Maki in her feline form was larger than Rin but still found herself being the one chased around. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Honoka said loudly. The ginger crossed the space between the stairs and the front door and opened it.

"I brought rice." Hanayo said breathlessly. She was carrying a fifteen pound bag of rice and Honoka immediately went to help her out. Together, they carried the bag into the kitchen. Maki had apparently given up running away and was crouched in a corner of the kitchen with Rin purring contently on top of her. When the two humans came in, Maki stood up and came over to them. Rin stood up on Maki's back and meowed at the two in welcome. The red jaguar growled and shook herself, but the kitten only dug her claws in as a response.

"Just give up, Maki-chan. There's always going to be something you can't win at." Honoka said. Maki looked at her reproachfully.

"Come on, Rin-chan. Leave Nishikino-san alone." Hanayo chided, plucking the orange kitten off the other cat's back.

"Oh, Hanayo-chan. I had an idea of what I wanted to do since I'm going to stay here from now on. Will you hear me out?" Honoka asked.

* * *

><p>They all gathered as they were ordered by their boss. None of them knew what the boss had called them there for, though the scientists called felt like something had set them back in their research for the boss. They just couldn't remember what it was that set them back. One of the braver underlings knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." A voice invited. The door slid open and they all filed in, like obedient children.

"Kousaka Honoka. That makes three girls that have disappeared from the Tokyo region in the past three years." The one who spoke had his back to his underlings.

"If you say so, sir." One of the underlings responded. The others echoed his response.

"How far is the research coming along?" The man asked. One of the scientists stammered a response.

"W-We're almost there…we think." The man sighed.

"Have you found a viable test subject yet?" He asked impatiently.

"W-we were going…to use…her. I think."

"You mean Kousaka Honoka? Honestly. I just said her name a few seconds ago." The man scoffed.

"We are sorry sir. But if your information to us is correct-"

"Then you won't remember. That's what I told you. But I do and that should be enough. How long until you can find another viable test subject?"

"We are searching right now sir."

"Find one as soon as you can. Now all of you, leave." The underlings and scientists left the room, leaving the man alone.

"Soon. Mankind will be able to inhabit another planet, without the problems of space travel." He grinned sadistically. "I can't wait until I see Terran again."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Author is thinking of putting out a story where we (OC's) take questions (or dares) from the readers. Do you guys want that?<strong>

**Kiara: She's seriously going to kill herself one of these days.**

**Alice: Overstretching isn't that bad. Besides, question and answer things seem like fun and I'm sure everyone else agrees!**

**Kiara: Of course they would. They're all weird like that.**

**Alice: Don't be mean. I know you want to do it to.**

**Kiara: I don't.**

**Alice: Really?**

**Kiara: Yes.**

**Alice: I see. But you're doing it anyway if the readers want it!**

**Kiara: Ugh... Oh well. Review, please.**

**Alice: :D**


End file.
